neoquestfandomcom-20200213-history
NeoQuest
NeoQuest is the first game in the NeoQuest series. You play as a white Lupe who travels through Neopia. The World The world map is a single continent featuring several mountain ranges and hills, a great swamp, and a desert. 'World Zones' *Training Grounds **Neopia City *Plains of Neopia *Grove *Hills of Jub **Dank Cave *North Coast *Grarrl Peninsula *Grarrl Jungle **Jungle Ruins *Southern Coast *Spooky Forest *Haunted Plains *Aisha Hills *Great Swamp **Swamp Edge City *Northern Plains of Roo *Desert of Roo **Temple of Roo *Techo Caves **Mountain Fortress **Sunny City *Two Rings Cave *Two Rings Palace *Kal Panning 'Enemies' See NeoQuest Enemies 'Skills' See Skills Story The Circle of Twelve It all dates back to the old days of the Neopian Empire - once great and proud, it's cities lived prosperously. There was magic in the land, and that is real magic - not the faerie one we have today. A group of powerful magicians, called the Circle Of Twelve was once assembled - and for a time it was good. Featuring Jahbal and Xantan, the group was set out to wreak havoc in Neopia some time later, as the group's leader, Jahbal, grew mad with power. Xantan was exiled by the Circle Of Twelve, with most of his power stripped away. He has, since then, made a cave near Neopia City his home. The Battle of Kal Panning. Being Mad, Jahbal decided to start a war against all others. Some of Empire's cities fell... others stood up to face Jahbal. So did the city of Kal Panning, and it's leader Faleinn. Eventually, Jahbal defeated Kal Panning's defenders, and turned the city's population into zombies. The other members of the Circle seen the error of their ways (and who they were allying themselves with), and decided to get rid of Jahbal. Jahbal, however made spyed on the Council members, and decided to flee to the Two Rings Castle. The group of wizards decided not to hunt Jahbal down, for none knew what artifacts of power there were in his castle - and cast a sealing spell on the entire Two Rings Range. Nothing is supposed to make it throught that barrier - and at that, they settled. Nothing. Yeah, Right! Somehow, Jahbal has found a way to break through the barrier. Although he himself could never pass the barrier, his magic reached out to the outside world, and created monsters. The monsters, in turn, were ordered to hunt down The Empire's leaders - disabling the empire. Many fell, far more suffered; the seeds of destruction were sown. Jahbal continued to create monsters... and soon the Empire collapsed. Only the most well defended cities were still standing. (Disclaimer: I do not own this story! I got it from http://idnq.net/index.php?page=story) Gameplay You start in Neopia City, a safe, small town with a few NPC's (Non-Player Characters). To the east are the training grounds, which are useful in leveling up when you first start. The Hills of Jub have the entrance to the Dank Cave in them, which you shouldn't go into until about level 6. To the South are the Jungle Ruins, which I strongly recommend you don't go into ''unless you are a reasonably high level. To the north-west are the Hills of Jub, which do NOT have any Jubjubs in them. Further west of the Hills of Jub are the haunted plains and the Great Swamp. Further south is the Desert of Roo, which, in the middle, has the Temple of Roo. Even further south are the Techo Caves, a very complicated maze of caves, one leading out to a place called Sunny City. Another one leads out to the Mountain Fortress, a very useful place where you can level up, fight elemental bosses and earn good experience. Far west of the Techo Caves is Kal Panning, an old, haunted city. Here you MUST (It is a requirement) find the Undead... Zombie... Faleinn and defeat her. After you kill her, you can talk to her, and she will give you some of the story line. '' After ''venturing through Kal Panning, you can go through the Two Rings cave, and enter the Two Rings. Then you may enter the Two Rings Palace, fight your way through the final levels, defeat the Final Boss(Bosses, if on '''Evil' or I''nS''''''aN''e! mode). *Boss Strategies Tips and Tricks *This one is useless, but funny anyways. When choosing your wand at the start of the game, click all of them. Don't confirm your choices, just click. Now choose one and confirm. You will end up with all of the wands. *If you need to move somewhere quick, and that's VERY quick, turn on sneaking mode. Click on the arrow that you want to move in the direction of and wait for the page to load. Press F5 every so often and your character should be moving faster. *If you are having a hard time with a boss, remember that you don't have to fight it. All bosses except Faelinn and Jahbal are optional. If you are on Evil Mode, every boss is optional except Faleinn, Jahbal, and Mastermind. On I''nS''''''aN''e! mode, every boss except Faleinn, Jahbal, Mastermind, and Xantan Reborn are optional. However, bosses are a good way to earn experience and money. *If you polish Rollay's Medallion at Sunny City, you can show it to Faleinn during your battle and she will immediately die. *